1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to a device adapted to cover and protect a wearer's face and respiratory tract from airborne hairstyling products, contaminants or the like. Specifically, the invention is directed to a deformable face shield having a mouthpiece for holding the shield in sealing engagement over the wearer's face without requiring the wearer to hold the shield in place. The shield protects the wearer's eyes, face and respiratory tract from hair spray products or other airborne matter without inhibiting the wearer's ability to style his or her hair using one or both hands or to perform other tasks requiring the use of one or both of the wearer's hands.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is undisputed and widely recognized that hairstyling products, such as hair spray, are harmful to the eyes and damaging to contact lenses. Documented research reveals that direct exposure of hair spray to the eye can result in keratitis, an inflammation of the cornea of the eye. Further, hair spray clogs the pores of permeable contact lenses, interfering with the oxygen supply to the cornea, which can result in corneal ulcers and blurred vision. Hair spray contaminates contact lenses and causes them to become "sticky" or "tacky", preventing them from moving freely on the wearer's eye, resulting in dryness and irritation to the cornea. Consequently, hair spray products contain warning labels such as " . . . do not spray in the eyes . . . " or ". . . do not use near the eyes. . . . " Since it is virtually impossible to use hair spray without spraying in or around the eyes, eye care professionals recommend that hair spray users close their eyes while spraying. It is also advised that contact lenses not be inserted until hair spray use is completed.
Previously, the only protective devices available for hairstyling were either hand-held shields or goggles. Not surprisingly, these devices interfere with the hairstyling process. Hand-held shields do not provide a snug, contoured fit on the wearer's face, and they cannot be conveniently used since hairstyling usually requires the wearer to use both hands. Goggles and other conventional face protecting shields employ bands or cords, or they require earpieces, that extend into the hairline. These conventional devices are inconvenient since they interfere with the wearer's hair styling. In addition, these devices do not easily conformto a wide variety of face shapes and sizes, nor do they provide a snug fit to protect the wearer's eyes, face and respiratory tract. Although some attempts have been made to alleviate the above-noted problems, none have met with success or widespread approval.
Neese (U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,913) discloses an apparatus to protect the wearer's face from hair spray. Specifically, the reference discloses a one-piece molded mask with protective eye openings, a chin portion and a handle for holding the mask in place using one hand. The eyes are left exposed through the eye opening and the mask is opaque, making it difficult for the user to see what he or she is doing. In order to prevent hair spray from entering through the eye openings, the user must be extremely careful not to spray in or around the eye openings. Neese also discloses an embodiment without a handle, having inward-projecting tabs grasped in the mouth of the wearer. However, the tabs do not allow the wearer to control, nor do they have an effect on, the contour and fit of the mask against the face. In fact, the mask is rigid and cannot conform to various face shapes and sizes.
Another face shield is disclosed by Rogowski in U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,105. Rogowski '105 discloses a semi-rigid, form-fitting safety mask for shielding a person's face during beauty treatments or industrial tasks. This safety mask provides a channel for receiving the wearer's nose, the channel defining a passage for air. Earpieces are provided for holding the mask on the wearer's face. Rogowski's mask is semi-rigid, and it therefore cannot be easily adapted to fit all size faces.
It is apparent from the background art that there is still a need for a transparent shield that is conformable to a wide variety of faces and which can be worn without inhibiting the wearer's ability to style their own hair. The present invention solves these problems by providing a transparent, flexible shield having a mouthpiece by which the shield is securely and sealingly held against the wearer's face. In addition, alternate embodiments of the instant invention may employ various combinations of attachments such as a forehead cover and cheek guard for smaller shields, ear guard protectors for shielding the ear, or a hair net cover to safeguard styled hair while dressing.